Dagran Thaurissan I
Thaurissan}} |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Titles: |Row 4 info = Emperor of Blackrock |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = * |Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = Thaurissan†, ancestor Modgud†, ancestor Moira Bronzebeard, wife Magni Bronzebeard, father-in-law Dagran Thaurissan II, son}} Emperor Dagran Thaurissan I was the emperor of the Dark Iron dwarves of the Blackrock Mountain, ruling from his seat in Shadowforge City along with the Shadowforge Senate. Despite being leader of his clan, he and his kin remained pawns of the Firelord Ragnaros. He was descended from the original leaders of the Dark Irons, Thane Thaurissan and his wife Mogrud, but didn't lead his clan from the city they founded, staying closer to the domain of the Firelord deep beneath Blackrock Mountain. Though for a time it was ambiguous whether it was through magic or natural love that he seduced Moira Bronzebeard, the daughter of the king of Ironforge, he had truly fallen in love with the princess during her captivity; she had a sharp wit and strong will, and was not intimidated in the slightest by her predicament. Likewise, Moira had also fallen in love with Dagran because of his kind, respectful and even affectionate treatment of her. She has since given birth to a child of both heritages. He was slain during an attack on Shadowforge City by a team sent by King Magni Bronzebeard to free the princess. History As the direct descendant of Sorcerer-Thane Thaurissan, Dagran Thaurissan is descended from a long line of Dark Iron Thanes who have ruled the Dark Iron clans through the Thaurissan Clan for generations. Dagran Thaurissan had ruled the Empire of Thaurissan for some decades already by the time of his death, and had conflicted with Magni Bronzebeard in the past. Dagran Thaurissan was by no means a perfect Dwarf, but managed to be admired and respected by his own people and a loyal and benevolent Emperor at least to his own Clan. Under his reign, several additions were made to the City of Shadowforge, overseen by the Emperors royal artificers. While a servant of Ragnaros, he was known to be a fair and just ruler to the Dark Iron Clan, ordering investigations into suspected criminal affairs and did not suffer corruption in his government. Secretly, Dagran bristled under his people's enslavement to the Firelord, and constantly sought to escape his grasp. When Ragnaros ordered Dagran Thaurissan to prepare for war with the Dwarven Clans, Dagran gladly obeyed, but not to conquer them in Ragnaros' name. He planned to use their power to destroy the Firelord. As an act of last resort, Thaurissan abducted the Princess of Ironforge, Moira Bronzebeard, and brought her to Shadowforge City, believing Magni Bronzebeard would never put his daughter in danger. While at first a political captive, Dagran treated Moira with the respect and esteem that she was due for her position. He treated her as an equal of royal blood, and quickly began to treat her with kindness and affection. The two quickly discovered that they had much in common, and would treat her as his honored guest, often staying up late into the night about their dreams for the future of the Dwarven race. This rarely seen side of the Emperor made Moira quickly fall in love with him, and the two married in Shadowforge City, ruling over the Dark Iron Clan as husband and wife, and soon managed to produce a child together. Tragically, Moira Bronzebeard's father, Magni, was unaware of her genuine love for Dagran, or if he was, did not care. Assuming that his daughter was ensorcelled by Thaurissan, Magni sent a team of agents to assassinate the Dark Iron Emperor. He was killed in his throne room in the Imperial Seat of Shadowforge city, dying with his wife weeping over his body. Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Thaurissan Clan Category:Deceased Category:Empire of Thaurissan Category:Dark Iron Clans